Fire Red, Red's adventure
by gamefreakDSC
Summary: Story based off of the firered pokemon game with the male main characterredfemale main charactergreen and the rivalgaryas blue. This stoy will contain all kanto gyms and hold super contests TR and all possible pokemon warning this story will be long


The day started with a glimmer of light. Literally. A stream of light found it's way into my room. Its colors danced around in a dramatic fashion. The attention getting light woke me, and with a yawn I was awake. With the glimmer of light I saw its wish and foresaw a good omen. Today is definitely a good day.

Today was my last day in this home. So I glanced around my room to reminisce about the younger times. My room was simple, and it was made up neatly with but a few things thrown around the room. The room was decorated brightly, And the main theme was obviously the color blue, with a few hints of red, green, and yellow. There was not much to my room it consisted of mainly pokemon posters of celebi, latios and latias, and deoxys. Also with a brightly colored bed which lied near the corner of my room, with a clothes cabinet besides it that I also used to set my alarm that was made to look like a poke ball, and many of my pokemon plushes. The other side of the room contained a simple black and brown color desk that laid against the wall with a mall trash can underneath, and on the wall it leaned against was yet another simplistic mirror that I never used that usually hid behind an open door.

Today was not just any day. Today was my first day as a pokemon trainer. Yep today was my tenth birthday. The day I would travel the world in search for pokemon gym badges, but it also was the day I left my mom. I felt a mix of grief and excitement today was not like any other day. I thought of my times with mother when I was smaller she would always make me fancy lunches for field trips, the lunchbox I had was also a battery powered freezer. She would always pack me a lot of cuts of fruits and vegetables though I normally only ate the fruit. She made me fruit salads and squeezed the juice herself though I never understood how she got it into the juice boxes. She would stay up late making these lunches. Then she would start dinner soon after I left to school. She always overdid herself with dinner, and honestly I liked her food better than any restaurants. She was very kind, and also spent a lot of her time cleaning she never asked me for help much even though I offered a lot. I really did like cleaning because of our strange conversations about school and work. Plus it was a good time to talk about things I had done wrong and why I felt I had to act on them. She never scolded me, even though it all seemed so perfect I still felt something was missing.

My father he did not live with us. He had past on when I was really small in a tragic car accident, but even if he wasn't there I did not feel lonely because I felt him. He watched us even though we could not see him. Yet strangely, even though we never spoke of him I knew mother did not feel the same way oddly enough I was al she believed in and all she saw. Mother did not have many friends but sometimes when I watched her cleaning, I could see she missed him and thought much about him when she was alone. Strangely I was all she had.

When I realized that I felt a strange tingle come to my gut. I clenched it and considered my options. Was it really wise to leave at such a time. Yet times were not bad for it was always like this.

In thought I had lost my excitement and laid back down. The sun was getting brighter and the glimmer of light faded as a painstaking stream over powered it I shut my eyes tightly and smothered the pillow in my face to block out the light. I did not want it to be morning. May I sleep once again.

"Honey!" my mother cried out to me.

I could feel when my mother was sincere and with a flash memories of me and here flashed before me. The memories grew and all said in my others voice:

"I just want you to be happy…"

"PLEASE!!"

"I wish it with all my heart…"

"…You know it!"

"If there was only a way."

"I love you…"

"…Red…."

"…I really do…"

I jumped out of bed.

"Coming mom!" I realized what my mom really wished, and with a flash I saw my mother truly happy. I was to be Red the new pokemon trainer of Pallet town. Yet still I knew even with me gone father would still be there. So I would know mother would never really be alone.

I wandered my way to the kitchen were my mother was. She really tall, but thin, had brown long curly bangs with wavy hair wore a simple white tank top long raggedy old jeans and a white apron. Her usual cleaning, and cooking clothes. She had big green eyes light tan colored skin, a small nose, hands, and relatively long nails.

As I saw her face my heart would beat loudly and drown all other sounds. A long sigh escaped me. My throat dried and chocked. Seeing her sad face brought me much grief. She would lie in though doing nothing often. I never asked her what she thought about, but for some reason I could see that expression she wore as she thought often when she interacted with pokemon. Maybe that's what she thought of, but then I would not think pokemon crossed her mind often. Could there be more depth to that? I guess there must be.

"Mom?" I called. She did not respond.

"Mom?!" I called again.

"Mom!?!" I nudged her shoulder gently.

"Huh?! Yes?" She answered me.

"Thanks!"

"Oh?! Oh!" she handed me lunch. I would miss her lunches. I would miss her. "Well hurry the pokemon professor won't wait! Your late enough as is." she nudged me toward the door.

"Your right ma. Thanks." I approached the door.

"Wait!" she called at me and ran toward me. "I'm really going to miss you!" she hugged with great force.

"M-m-m-ma-mom!" I struggled and she suffocated me.

"I'm sorry." She looked down in disappointment, and let go. I thought for a second. Yet I opened my arms and hugged just as she had hugged me. I felt the warmth of her arms and smiled. Then I felt a drop on my head. My mother was crying, and so we said our goodbyes.


End file.
